Nightmares
by Aist EliXie Fan Shane
Summary: "Después de ser liberada de la Sanadora Malvada, conocida como "Goon", Eli Shane aun tiene esa conexión con aquella malvada. Pero Eli solo cree que solo será por un momento. Pero día tras día, empieza a soñar cosas muy extrañas, cosas que hubieran pasado si el destino fuera diferente. Con un nuevo chico perdido en estas 99 cavernas, Eli tiene mucho que hacer…"
1. Chapter 1

"_**Pesadillas"**_

"_**Después de ser liberada de la Sanadora Malvada, conocida como "Goon", Eli Shane aun tiene esa conexión con aquella malvada. Pero Eli solo cree que solo será por un momento. Pero día tras día, empieza a soñar cosas muy extrañas, cosas que hubieran pasado si el destino fuera diferente. Con un nuevo chico perdido en estas 99 cavernas, Eli tiene mucho que hacer…" **_

**Capitulo 1: Libre y Disculpas.**

Después de tener las babosas fandango cargadas en las mecas, después de ayudar a Junjie y darle hospitalidad, fueron a diversas cavernas para esparcir las fandango, algunas regresando a la Caverna Gateaway.

Eli Shane, el chico que acababa de ser liberado de las garras de "Goon", después de dar su discurso heroico para alentar su equipo, sintió la culpa asechar sus hombros. La culpa de atacar a sus amigos cuando podía evitarlo, y lo podía hacer aunque la babosa hubiera sido fuerte, lo hubiera logrado, pero no lo hizo. Aquella pregunta rondaba en su cabeza; "_¿Por qué no se detuvo cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Qué es lo que lo estaba distrayendo?" _

Queria olvidar lo sucedido, pero era tan difícil. Además, las palabras de la malvada rodaban en su cabeza. _"Buscar un nuevo lanzador, crear más malvadas, formar un nuevo ejército…"_

–Veo que estas asustado, Eli Shane.- dijo Junjie yendo a su lado después de terminar de liberar a las babosas.

– ¡Ah! Junjie. ¿Yo, asustado? Ñaa, ¿qué tonterías dices?- dijo el Shane olvidando que Junjie se encontraba con ellos; se rasco la nuca.

Junjie levantó una ceja. –No mientes bien jovencito.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Eli suspiro. –Lo sé, todos me han dicho eso.- dijo bajando los hombros y respirando hondo. –Es sobre "Goon", de lo que hice, de lo que no hice, de lo que podía hacer. Sus palabras…- dijo el Shane mientras miraba hacia el techo cavernal.

–Te comprendo Furenzu (amigo en japonés). Pero debes de entender algo.

– ¿Qué?

–Esa babosa es muy poderosa, anduve años bajo su control y jamás pude librarme de ella; por esa razón es que las cavernas que alguna vez protegí están destruidas, y no sé si podre recuperarla. Perdí mi tierra por culpa de esa babosa.- dijo con melancolía. Juju estaba en su hombro, totalmente curada. –Oh, y mil gracias por sanar a mi babosa.- agrego.

–Por nada. Es lo que hago.-dijo mientras Burpy daba un salto en su hombro.

Junjie sonrió. –Sabes, estas cavernas se ven muy bonitas.- dijo. –Me recuerdan a mi tierra.

–No me sorprende. Pero viendo cómo eres de físico, puedo imaginarme como son tus cavernas.- dijo el Shane mientras recordaba ser fotos de China y Japón.

–Ahora, sé que me has dicho lo que te atormenta, pero hay algo más que no has mencionado.- dijo.

Eli suspiro de nuevo. –Es mi banda. Podía detenerme y sacar esa babosa de mi cabeza. Pero no lo hice. Y no sé porque… me siento mal por haberlo hecho. Electrocute a Kord, casi mato a Trixie, ataque a Pronto.- dijo. –Si solo hubiera hecho otra cosa, quizás, solo quizás las cosas serian diferentes.

–Mira Eli, esto no es tu culpa, y lo sabes.- el chico asintió. – ¿entonces por qué te echas la culpa?

–Por que podía evitarlo.- dijo entre dientes.

Junjie frunció el seño. –Tanto tu y yo sabemos el poder de esa babosa, pero debes de saber algo, tarde años tratando de salir de su agarre y no lo logre, fue gracias a ustedes que ahora estoy libre.- dijo. –Hay cosas fuera de nuestro alcance…-

Eli respiro hondo.

–Si tanto te molesta, ve y discúlpate con ellos. Veras que ellos no sentirán nada de rencor u odio hacia ti. Tanto ellos como yo sabemos lo capaz de esa babosa. Anda.- dijo Junjie poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eli.

El Shane sonrió, sintiéndose mejor, fue hacia sus compañeros y se les interpuso con Lucky.

"_Además, yo también les debo disculpas…" _pensó Junjie mientras se alejaba un poco para darles espacio a la banda.

– ¿Eli? ¿Algo mal pasa?- preguntó Trixie quien estaba más cerca de su líder.

–Te hemos notado algo, raro después de este asunto de la babosa malvada…- empezó a decir Kord, pero Eli lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

–Bueno… Es sobre eso.- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Pronto miró a su líder con los brazos cruzados. –Espero que te vengas a disculpar sobre atacar a Pronto.- dijo levantando su nariz en el aire.

– ¡Pronto!- dijeron Kord y Trixie a la misma vez golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Eli bajo los hombros.

–Jeje. Lo siento, joven Eli, prosigue.- dijo el topo disculpándose.

Eli asintió. –Bueno, por favor, perdónenme por lo que hice. No era mi intención atacarlos. Pero podía evitarlo. Enserio, pero no lo hice.

–Eli…

–Espera; estaba distraído, no sé por qué no lo hice. Es que la babosa hablo sobre mi padre, supo tantas cosas que creo que ni siquiera yo sabía. No quería dañarlos. Kord, lamento electrocutarte, Pronto, también lo lamento. Trixie, yo por poco te mato. Quizás te ataque una vez, pero fue un ataque grave, y lo siento. Yo estaba consciente de lo que hacía, y no me detuve. Perdónenme por favor. Yo se que podía sacer esa babosa de mi cabeza, pero- fue interrumpido por un abrazo de parte de la pelirroja, del troll y del topoide.

–Entendemos lo que quieres decir, Eli. No te preocupes por eso. Te entendemos.- dijeron los tres al unisonó.

–Hasta yo se que esa babosa es muy poderosa. Solo vi como cambiaste y te entiendo.- dijo Trixie mientras agarraba con un poco mas de fuerza a su líder.

–Amigo, pero no puedo creer de que pienses que estamos enojados contigo.

–Además, ¿Por qué lo estaríamos?- dijo Pronto.

– ¿Por qué casi los mato?- dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro se rieron y se separaron.

–Pero Eli no es el único que debe disculparse.- dijo Junjie yendo a su lado. –Al igual que Eli, yo también podía liberarme de esa babosa, pero no lo hice.- dijo él.

–Está bien, Junjie. Tú e Eli están perdonados.- dijeron la banda así de fácil.

–Si hubiera escapado de las garras del "Goon", mi hogar todavía seria bella.- dijo Junjie mientras suspiraba y bajaba los hombros. Juju dio un chillido de tristeza.

Trixie miró a Junjie y puso una mano en su hombro. –Tampoco debes pensar en eso, quizás algún día tu caverna natal vuelva a ser como antes. Pero ahora que esta libre de sus garras. ¡Es hora de celebrar!

–Trixie tiene razón.- dijo Eli. – ¡Yo llamó a Mario para que venga con las pizzas!- agrego con una sonrisa, la culpa olvidada.

Junjie sonrió.

– ¡Pronto preparara el postre!- grito el topoide felizmente.

Kord, Trixie, Junjie e Eli sonrieron. La banda sabia que cuando venia al postre, Pronto sí que sabia como hacerla aunque no tenga muchas habilidad culinarias.

Subieron a las mecas de nuevo y partieron a la Caverna Alta Cueva, hogar de la ahora Legendaria Banda de Shane.

Aunque Eli ya no sentía tan mal por lo de sus amigos, aun persistía un miedo dentro de él, un miedo que crecería y crecería, que lo tormentaria por quizás toda la vida. Quien sabe…

Llegaron al refugio Shane y fue Eli quien llevó a Junjie alrededor de su caverna y del refugio.

–Este lugar es hermosa. ¿No hubiera sido pura coincidencia que tu padre haya dejado para ti este lugar tan perfecto?- dijo Junjie mientras ambos se sentaban en un hongo no tan lejos del refugio.

–No lo sé, y quizás nunca lo sabré. Mi padre siempre me dejó dudas, y jamás me podrá dar aquella respuesta.- dijo Eli mientras miraba el horizonte, como la luz caía lentamente por cada babosa fósforo que caerá dormida.

Junjie miro a Juju y la babosa infierno encogió los hombros. –Si me permites preguntar… ¿Dónde está tu padre?- preguntó causando que Eli estremeciera y bajara su cabeza.

– ¿Mi p-padre…? Esta… ¿muerto, desaparecido, lejos, de viaje?- murmulló el Shane pasando una mano por su cabellera azulada. Suspiró. –No lo sé, la verdad no sé. El Doctor Blakk, antiguo enemigo mío y de Bajoterra, cuando lo llevamos a prisión, me dijo que él había sido el responsable de la desaparición de mi padre.- dijo apretando los puños fuertemente. Sus ojos llorosos, tantos meses sin saber la verdad y siempre lo tenía enfrente de su rostro.

Junjie puso una mano en su hombro. –Cuanto lo siento. No debí de preguntar. –

Eli levantó su rostro cuando el ojicafé-claro le tocó el hombro. –No, está bien. No sabias, no hay necesidad de disculparse.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

– ¡Chicos! ¡La pizza ya llegó!- llamó Trixie desde la entrada del refugio.

–Vaya que esa chica tiene grandes pulmones.- comento Junjie al notar la gran distancia entre ellos. Juju estaba igual de impresionado, miró a Burpy y le chilló una pregunta. Burpy respondió con otro chillido y con cara de "te acostumbraras".


	2. Chapter 2

Era hora de dormir, eran como las diez de la noche ya. Toda Bajoterra tenia que estar dormida en ese instante, pero muy pocos eran personas nocturnas.

En le Refugio Shane, todos se habían divertido un poco, conocieron mejor a su nuevo invitado y se habían dormido.

Pero arriba en el cuarto del joven Shane, no todo andaba bien.

Estaba temblando en su cama, pálido como la luna en la Superficie, su cuerpo sudando fríamente y sus labios temblando palabras sin sentido a cualquier oído.

Su fleco y flequillos estaban pegados a su frente.

Burpy y las demás babosas estaban despiertas, tratando de calmar a su dueño mientras dormía, pero lo que hacían solo empeoraban las cosas.

* * *

><p><em>"Pero que diablos haces?!" exclamaba el Shane a si mismo, "tu te debes controlar, son tus amigos, tu familia, no los ataques!" se gritaba mientras sostenía y jalaba su cabeza.<em>

_Una risa malvada por detras lo hizo voltear._

_"Muajaja… Eli Shane, es obvio que no haz entendido que el que mando soy yo, y solo yo."_

_Eli estaba harto de las estupideces de la babosa Sanadora Malvada, que el lo bautizo con el nombre de "Goon"._

_"Tu no me mandes. Solo quiero patear tu pequeño trasero fuera de mi mente monstruo!- grtó esta vez disparando a Joules, quien salio disparada a la velocidad de 200km/h pero Goon mostró defensa convirtiendo a la electroshock en una estropeada._

_Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería que todo el tormento acabara._

_Este era el primer sueño, pero el principio fue horrible, lo peor que el Shane había vivido… bueno, quizás no tanto pero si algo horrible._

_Estaba herido y sangrando por la cabeza, la había gol en una roca mientra caía de la boca de Goon._

_"Argh…" se quejo de dolor Eli mientras trataba de levantar su cuerpo débil. Estaba mas que herido ahora._

_"No creas que no me volverás a ver, Shane. Estaré de vuelta, atormentándote con todo lo que tenga. Construyere un nuevo ejercito, creare mas malvadas y buscare otro lanzador que conozca estas 99 cavernas, no lo se; quizás a tu amiga… como se llamaba? Ah si, Beatrice 'Trixie' Sting? Verdad?" sonrió de lado._

_"No la toques! JAMAS! ME OÍSTE?!" gritó Eli con pura furia y rabia en los ojos. Se levantó del suelo y disparaba babosa tras babosa, usando su imaginación para tratar de ganar._

_Pero Goon solo reía y reía, nada le afectaba. "Mierda…" siseo Eli por primera vez._

_Él no hablaba mal, no usaba palabras así. Pero estaba asustado y derrotado,solo que no lo quería admitir, y mucho menos demostrar._

_"Vamos Shane, estas derrotado, deberías entender que yo soy el jefe y no-" sus palabras desvaneció en el puro aire y una nube de humo apareció en done debería de estar la malvada, pero en su lugar estaba Trixie. "–Y no tu enemigo…- movió sus caderas en perfecta sincronía mientras caminaba hacia el Shane._

_"Soy yo, Trixie. No te asustes…" su voz era tan convincente. El rostro, cabello… todo…_

_Eli sintió como su corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido._

_Las manos de la pelirroja iban rodeando su cuello y un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Eli._

_La ojiverde/roja abrazó a Eli por detrás y planteo un beso en su cuello. "Asustado Eli?" murmulló en su oído. "Solo soy yo… Trixie… tu mejor, amiga…"_

_Aunque Eli odiase admitir que estaba disfrutando algo del momento, tenia que recordar que 'Trixie' era Goon, tenia que meterse eso a la cabeza. Pero era tan difícil hacerlo._

_"Yo no estaría asustado si Trixie estuviese aquí, pero tu no eres ella. Pero aun así, lo siento." Con un giro rápido, botó a la supuesta Trixie al suelo y después disparo una babosa aracnired para atarla al suelo._

_Pero la Trixie solo rompió las redes y se levantó, regresó a ser Goon, corrió hacia el Shane y se lanzó sobre él con la boca abierta. Estaba apunto de tragarlo entero cuando…_

_-__DEJAME EN PAZ!-_

* * *

><p>Se despertó con un salto y golpeo su cabeza con la mesa de noche que estaba a la par de su cama. –Auch… bendita mesa…- se sobó la cabeza, no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo.<p>

Su corazón aun palpitaba rápidamente, su rostro pálido y frío.

-Ahh! Oh... Burpy, eres tu...- la babosa infierno solo quería consolar a su lanzador. Chillo otra vez.

-Nah, solo fue un sueño.- dijo el Shane con un suspiro..

Pero, y si no fue un sueño...? Y si fue otra cosa? Eli no le hizo caso a su imaginación y volvio a dormir.

-o-o-o

**Seh, lo se, corto. Pero bueno, lo siento. Senti que tenia que actualizar algo. Y... vi que alguien quiere este fic en Ingles. c: **

**Ahora tengo extra por hacer. xD **

**Un gusto saludarlos. Y no se preocupen por las demas historias, ahi los actualizare y terminare pronto. :3 **

**Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, ademas tengo otros dibujos y trabajos por hacer. **

**Cuidense!**

**Pd: Lamento si escribo mal, aqui en esta compu, Word no tiene auto corrector en Español. ._. **


End file.
